SMAW
The Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) is a shoulder-launched rocket weapon, based on the Israeli B-300, with the primary function of being a portable assault weapon (e.g. bunker buster) and a secondary anti-armor rocket launcher. It was introduced to the United States armed forces in 1984. It has a maximum range of 500 meters against a tank-sized target. It can be used to destroy bunkers and other fortifications during assault operations as well as other designated targets with the dual mode rocket and to destroy main battle tanks with the HEAA rocket. Recent operations in Afghanistan and Iraq have seen a thermobaric rocket added (described as NE—"Novel Explosive"), which is capable of collapsing a building. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SMAW is the standard rocket launcher issued to the USMC Engineer kit in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It performs identically to the PLA's PF-98, the EU's M2 Carl Gustav, and the MEC's RPG-7V. The launcher is capable of taking out a tank with about three rockets, and can destroy light transports and helicopters with one. A coordinated attack against an enemy tank by Engineers with the SMAW can make quick work of hostile armor, but due to being an unguided, fire-and-forget missile, helicopters tend to be more difficult to take down. The Engineer must predict a helicopter's flight path in order to take it down with the launcher, otherwise the rocket will just miss its target. Battlefield 3 The SMAW appears in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The player is equipped with the SMAW during Rock and a Hard Place, as a default gadget. It can be used at any time during the mission, and when a BMP-2 appears, it will automatically be refilled with ammunition if the player had already used it in an earlier segment, and it can also be refilled by nearby ammo crates. Multiplayer The SMAW is the default USMC anti-tank launcher issued to the Engineer kit. Like the Russian RPG-7V2, it has a slightly ballistic trajectory. It stands opposite of, but performing near-identically to, the RPG-7V2 of the Russian team. By default, it is equipped with five rockets (one loaded plus four in reserve), or nine (one loaded plus eight in reserve) when equipped with the explosives upgrade. It can disable a tank in two rounds, or destroy one with three. The SMAW is also capable of destroying walls and obstacles. If the player hits a tank in the rear, one round will disable the vehicle, and another round (totaling two) will destroy the tank. The SMAW can also be used against air targets, destroying attack and scout helicopters as well as jets with a single rocket but only disabling transport helicopters. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the SMAW. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon missile impact at any angle. Such includes Attack & Scout Helicopters, Jets of all Types and Quad Bikes Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact Gallery SMAW.jpg|SMAW fired at a wall during a destruction demo. battlefield-3-smaw-1-620x348.jpg|The SMAW in gameplay. battlefield-3-smaw-4.jpg|The SMAW's iron sights. SMAWProficiencyDogTag.png|The SMAW Proficiency Dog Tag. SMAWMasterDogTag.png|The SMAW Master Dog Tag. BF3 SMAW Reload.jpg|SMAW reload BF3 SMAW Sprinting.jpg|SMAW whilst sprinting Battlefield 4 The Mk153 SMAW is a Rocket Launcher featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Mk153 SMAW can be equipped from Gadget Crates on several missions. It also is the standard anti-tank launcher of the PLA and RGF. Multiplayer The Mk153 inflicts the third-highest damage against vehicles, only after the RPG-7V2 and FGM-148 Javelin. It has less drop over range than the RPG-7V2, and a much higher velocity. Its iron sights are permanently zeroed to a range of 100 meters, and the rocket will not noticeably drop until beyond that range. It can be very useful for accurately engaging enemy vehicles at medium range, as the player will not have to compensate for travel time and drop nearly as much as with the RPG-7V2. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the SMAW. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon missile impact at any angle. Such includes Attack & Scout Helicopters, Jets of all Types, Quad Bikes and PWC Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact.Test Range Patch History Originally, the SMAW was capable of destroying Transport Helicopters with no more than 1 missile. Following the release of Night Operations and the Summer patch in September 2015, the SMAW is no longer able to instantly destroy Transport Helicopters for balancing purposes. Gallery Battlefield_4_Siege_of_Shanghai_Screenshot_(from_bottom_of_skyscraper).jpg|The US Engineer (left) takes aim at a PLA WZ-10 with the SMAW. BF4SMAWAim.png|The SMAW being held in first-person. BF4SMAWFull.png|Wider view of the SMAW BF4SMAWReload.png|Reloading the SMAW Battlefield Hardline The MK153 SMAW is a Battle Pickup weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is much more powerful and has a higher muzzle velocity than the RPG-7V2, but is much less commonly found on the battlefield, and only has one shot, with no reserve ammunition. Trivia *When one reloads the SMAW, the player seems to take the empty case out of the launcher, only to re-insert the latter again into the back (this can be confirmed via third person-view). *During the Alpha and Beta stages of Battlefield 4, the Mk153 SMAW could lock onto and track laser-designated targets, as could the RPG-7V2. This was removed in the final game. *In Battlefield 4's singleplayer, the PLA and RGF use the SMAW as a standard shoulder-fired launcher. This is odd, as they use the in-game existent RPG-7V2 in reality. External links *SMAW on Wikipedia References de:SMAW ru:SMAW Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline